Infinite (Injustice Guest)
Infinite 'is a DLC Guest Playable Character in ''Injustice 2. He is also the main antagonist in the Fighter Pack Story DLC. '''Biography Origins Infinite was once a leader of a group of thieves known as the Jackal Squad, who were planning to steal some of Dr. Eggman's equipment in order to make some bounty. This was also the same time where Eggman discovered the Phantom Ruby. When his sword clashed with the gem, he was given a vision of what he desired the most: a desolate, destroyed world. Eggman, also seeing the vision, offered him to join the Eggman Empire, in which he agreed to. After some time, Shadow the Hedgehog attacked one of Eggman's facilities. Infinite tried to attack him but failed miserably and was mortally beaten. After being scolded at, he broke down into a tantrum over being afraid, realizing how truly weak he was. After fusing with the finalized prototype of the Phantom Ruby, he abandoned his old identity, now wearing a mask to hide his scars, symbolizing his rebirth. In ''Injustice 2'' When his Phantom Ruby had a mysterious malfunction, he was transported into the Injustice universe, where he decided to take advantage of it, believing that there were bound to be some worthy competitors in the universe. Fighter Pack Story Infinite also appeared as the main antagonist in the Fighter Pack Story. Gear Head: Torso: Arms: Legs: In Game Scenes Intro Approach '(first to talk): Infinite slowly floats to ground level, emitting a red aura around him. Then, after his opponent talks, he releases the aura, turning him back to his regular color, before entering his fighting pose. '''Challenged '(second to talk): Infinite teleports to the arena, with his arms folded and Phantom Ruby Red Cubes floating around him. After his opponent talks, he readjusts his mask and the Red Cubes around him disappear. '''Post-Round Stance Infinite simply adjusts his mask while either saying "Yield to the Phantom Ruby..." or chuckling evilly as his body ignites Phantom Ruby energy. Wager Clash Infinite uses his arm to clash with, while his mask is glowing red. If he wins the wager, he kicks his opponent in the air, fires two lasers at them and kicks them back to the ground. Character Select Attack Infinite performs a violent Phantom Ruby energy-powered uppercut using his foot. Defeated Pose He floats to the ground onto his knees, looking down, moaning in pain. His body becomes glitched. Outro Infinite floats to the air, with his red aura reactivated. After he gives the camera an intimidating look, he creates a red explosion full of glitches and Red Cubes. Move Set Combos * Heart of the Jackal * Never Been Weak * Cold Revenge * Inspiration of Shadow * Ultimate Mercenary Special Moves * Phantom Lightning: Infinite fires a destructive beam of Phantom Ruby energy from his hands. The Meter Burn version lets him fire a larger amount to increase damage. * Phantom Orbs: Infinite throws two Phantom Ruby energy orbs at his opponent. The Meter Burn version lets him throw a third and larger orb which sends the opponent in the air after impact. It can also be done in the air. * Red Laser Comet: Infinite charges his body with red lightning energy and charges at the opponent, damaging him/her. The Meter Burn version infects the opponent with glitchy Phantom Ruby energy after impact, which causes the controls to get reversed for a short period of time. * Flight: Infinite flies in the air for a short period of time. He can still use some of his special moves while flying. * Red Cube Smash: Infinite creates a large amount of Red Cubes over his opponent and smashes him/her with them. The Meter Burn version lets Infinite entrap his opponent in a giant Red Cube after impact for a Combo Opportunity. Character Trait Infinite Cubes: Infinite summons 3 Red Cubes, circling around him. When the player throws a cube at the opponent at least once, they both enter a red, glitchy landscape, where Infinite gains an attack and defense boost, while the opponent gets the opposite effect. Super-Move Enter Infinite: Infinite creates a large Red Cube and throws it at his opponent. If it hits the opponent and is successful, they disappear. When Infinite teleports with them, they witness a huge, fiery landscape. When the opponent looks around, they see Shadow, Chaos, Metal Sonic and Zavok. When they see Infinite, he kicks the opponent into the air, in which Metal Sonic stabs them using his claws before Zavok punches them to Chaos, who grabs and throws them to Shadow, wielding a bazooka. When Shadow fires it towards the Opponent, it sends them to Infinite, who then grabs the opponent by his/her neck, strangling him/her. When his Phantom Ruby finishes charging up, he creates a violent Phantom Ruby explosion which covers and glitches the screen. When it clears, they are all back to the battle arena. Intro Quotes/Approaches Aquaman Infinite: "All Atlanteans shall yield to the Phantom Ruby." Aquaman: "My trident says otherwise." Infinite: "Then let this be your final battle." Aquaman: "Begone or be removed." Infinite: "How exactly do you plan to really intimidate me? Aquaman: "Surrender and I'll break fewer bones." Atom Infinite: "" Atom: "" Infinite: "" Atom: "" Infinite: Atom: "" Atrocitus Infinite: "Your ring's power is nothing compared to the Phantom Ruby's might." Atrocitus: "My raging spirit, manifested." Infinite: "And how long do you think you will live?" Atrocitus: "Many victims... fallen into your hands!" Infinite: "I'm doing this for the greater good of the empire." Atrocitus: "Your victims must be avenged!" Aya Infinite: "" Aya: "" Infinite: "" Aya: "" Infinite: "" Aya: "" Bane Infinite: "Your nightmare begins now, brute." Bane: "I have become fear." Infinite: "Fear is an illusion, just like your toxin." Bane: "What is this power you have?" Infinite: "The power to make you wield to my will." Bane: "Not once I've killed you." Batman Infinite: "A powerless human comes to challenge me?" Batman: "What part of "Dark Knight" don't you get?" Infinite: "So be it." Batman: "Who is it under the mask?" Infinite: "You may call me Infinite... In the brief moments that remain to you..." Batman: "Should I be concerned?" Bizarro Infinite: "Man's failed experiment..." Bizarro: "You try to insult Bizarro?" Infinite: "And you trifle with your doom!" Bizarro: "Am you Bizarro friend?" Infinite: "You may call me Infinite... In the brief moments that remain to you..."/"Friendship is nothing but an illusion. Like yourself..." Bizarro: "Me make enemy smile...!" Black Adam Infinite: "Even the gods shall yield to the Phantom Ruby." Black Adam: "You fight six gods, not one man." Infinite: "You will yield all the same." Black Adam: "All of Kahndaq will rise against you!" Infinite: "They all have the right to fear me..." Black Adam: "Amon's strength will crush your pride." Black Canary Infinite: "Look who came back from the dead..." Black Canary: "I have the heat-vision scars to prove it." Infinite: "But will you survive your next scar?" Black Canary: "You must really want to get hurt." Infinite: "How exactly do you plan to really intimidate me?" Black Canary: "Prefer you let my fists do the talking." Black Lightning Infinite: "You're spirited to face Death itself." Black Lightning: "I won't stop until the Southside's safe." Infinite: "There is no cure to this plague." Black Lightning: "Keep that ugly mug out of the Southside." Infinite: "They all have the right to fear me..." Black Lightning: "That's why this lightning strikes twice." Black Manta Infinite: "You're spirited to face Death itself." Black Manta: "I kill anyone who threatens me." Infinite: "Then let this be your final battle." Black Manta: "What the hell do you want?" Infinite: "Submit to me, or face your worst nightmare." Black Manta: "You're messing with the wrong human." Blaze the Cat Infinite: "You seem to care for that naive foolish hedgehog..." Blaze: "Stay away from Silver, you monster!" Infinite: "Oh, don't worry. He will only suffer half of your fate." Blaze: "Tyrants like you don't belong here!" Infinite: "Why fight now when there is clearly no Hope?" Blaze: "Like a friend taught me: Hope cannot be destroyed." Blue Beetle Infinite: "You're far too young to fight me, child." Blue Beetle: "I'm ready to level up." Infinite: "And how long do you think you will live?" Blue Beetle: "Scarab says to kick your ass." Infinite: "This insect within you is no match for the Phantom Ruby." Blue Beetle: "Alright, I warned you." Blue Falcon Infinite: "" Blue Falcon: "" Infinite: "" Blue Falcon: "" Infinite: "" Blue Falcon: "" Brainiac Infinite: "Yield to the Phantom Ruby's power, Coluan." Brainiac: "Or what, foolish Jackal?" Infinite: "Or I will send you to your worst nightmare." Brainiac: "Facing me... is a fatal error." Infinite: "I am perfected in every way, Brainiac." Brainiac: "Not everything can be perfected, Infinite." Captain Cold Infinite: "I turned this way because of Shadow." Captain Cold: "Spare me the bleeding heart appeals." Infinite: "So be it." Captain Cold: "Gee, you're giving me the cold shoulder, Infinite." Infinite: "Why make puns at the face of death?"/"That's terrible and you know it, fool." Captain Cold: "'Captain Tropical doesn't roll off the tongue."/"You're going on ice." Catwoman Infinite: "What would like your epitaph to read?" Catwoman: "Should I be creeped out or flattered?" Infinite: "You should be very afraid..." Catwoman: "Hmm, you know I love rare jewelry..." Infinite: "The Phantom Ruby is not yours to command, woman!" Catwoman: "Well if that's how you wanna play this..." Cheetah Infinite: "" Cheetah: "" Infinite: "" Cheetah: "" Infinite: "" Cheetah: "" Cyborg Infinite: "" Cyborg: "" Infinite: "" Cyborg: "" Infinite: "" Cyborg: "" Darkseid Infinite: "Even the gods shall yield to the Phantom Ruby." Darkseid: "If it is battle you want, you will have it." Infinite: "Then let this be your final battle." Darkseid: "Kneel and become my warrior." Infinite: "The Phantom Ruby's power bends to no one else except me." Darkseid: "Darkseid's will is to be obeyed." Deadshot Infinite: "You're spirited to face Death itself." Deadshot: "Nothin' personal. It's for money." Infinite: "That you can dream of once I kill you." Deadshot: "Heard you strike fear to almost anyone." Infinite: "They all have the right to fear me..." Deadshot: "That's why I charge double." Doctor Fate Infinite: "You will yield to the Phantom Ruby's power, Nelson." Doctor Fate: "I will not let you disrupt the balance." Infinite: "If it is, then let it." Doctor Fate: "Mercenaries are the hounds of duty." Infinite: "I am no longer a mercenary!" Doctor Fate: "It has cost you your soul..." Donatello Infinite: "" Donatello: "" Infinite: "" Donatello: "" Infinite: "" Donatello: "" [[Duck Dodgers (Injustice Guest)|'Duck Dodgers']] Infinite: "" Duck Dodgers: "" Infinite: "" Duck Dodgers: "Oooohhhh! Shiny!" Infinite: "No one touches the Phantom Ruby, Duck." Duck Dodgers: "You're De'thspicable!"/"Then I guess I'll have to take it from you." Enchantress Infinite: "Not even your magic can destroy the Phantom Ruby." Enchantress: "Then I guess I’ll have to take your body." Infinite: "So be it." / "Come give it a try, witch..." June Moone: "She can smell death on you." Infinite: "Probably because I am death." Enchantress: "Wise words from a weak scared jackal." Firestorm Infinite: "" Firestorm: "" Infinite: "" Firestorm: "" Infinite: "" Firestorm: "" Flash Infinite: "Run away, screaming in fear, and I might let you live." Flash: "Stop this before people get hurt." Infinite: "There is no cure to this plague." Flash: "Stop this. Now!" Infinite: "Just like that hedgehog, you too have the right to fear me." Flash: "He fought tyrants! You are one!" Gorilla Grodd Infinite: "Man's failed experiment..." Grodd: "I am this world's future." Infinite: "Then the world is already doomed." Grodd: "This Phantom Ruby will be mine, Jackal!" Infinite: "What will you get if not the Phantom Ruby?" Grodd: "Your head on a plate!" Green Arrow Infinite: "Hit me and your prize is death." Green Arrow: "What happens if I hit that rock on your chest?" Infinite: "Your bonus is a slow and painful one." Green Arrow: "There's no way you could scare me!" Infinite: "Then I will tear you limb to limb once I taught you fear." Green Arrow: "Okay... NOW you're freaking me out." Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) Infinite: "Your ring's power is nothing to the Phantom Ruby's might." Hal Jordan: "Just takes a little imagination." Infinite: "A thought so fitting that it shall be your last." Hal Jordan: "The Guardians want you on trial." Infinite: "Your masters are nothing compared to me, Jordan!" Hal Jordan: "That's what Sinestro said." Green Lantern (John Stewart) Infinite: "Look who came back from the dead..." John Stewart: "I didn't expect that compliment." Infinite: "And nor should you expect to live." John Stewart: "Think you can beat a Lantern?" Infinite: "Like you now, all Lanterns shall submit to the Phantom Ruby." John Stewart: "There's no good in you, is it?" Harley Quinn Infinite: "Run away, screaming in fear, and I might let you live." Harley Quinn: "Aww... but I missed our little chats." Infinite: "It will be your last 'chat', Quinn..." Harley Quinn: "Batman says you're comin' with me!" Infinite: "You'll be in Batman's grave when I'm done with you..." Harley Quinn: "I'm gonna need a bigger bat..." Hellboy Infinite: "You're spirited to face Death itself." Hellboy: "You're already bored me to death." Infinite: "A thought so fitting that it shall be your last." Hellboy: "Let's cut the crap and get on with this." Infinite: "I will send your bones back to hell!" Hellboy: "Kiss your ass goodbye, freak." Himself Infinite #1: "Another malfunction in the Phantom Ruby?!" Infinite #2: "If so, then I'' am real." Infinite #1: "Not for long enough." Infinite #1: "United, we shall reassemble the Jackal Squad." Infinite #2: "I do not ally myself with impostors!" Infinite #1: "So be it." '''Joker' Infinite: "You will not last for very long, clown..." Joker: "But my masterpiece isn't finished." Infinite: "It will be today." Joker: "Hey, look! Another bad Sonic OC!" Infinite: "I'm no 'OC.' I'm your worst nightmare!" Joker: "And they call me nuts!" Leonardo Infinite: "" Leonardo: "" Infinite: "" Leonardo: "" Infinite: "" Leonardo: "" Michelangelo Infinite: "" Michelangelo: "" Infinite: "" Michelangelo: "" Infinite: "" Michelangelo: "" Poison Ivy Infinite: "You seem to care very much for these mindless plants." Poison Ivy: "Don't you dare hurt my babies!" Infinite: "Your "Babies" are not safe from me..." Poison Ivy: "One kiss for luck?" Infinite: "I do not need luck for this battle..." Poison Ivy: "Then let's get rough." [[Queen Bee (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Queen Bee']] Infinite: "" Queen Bee: "" Infinite: "" Queen Bee: "" Infinite: "" Queen Bee: "" Raiden Infinite: "Even the gods shall yield to the Phantom Ruby." Raiden: "You trifle with the God of Thunder?" Infinite: "And you trifle with your doom!" Raiden: "Your power pollutes this Realm's Jinsei." Infinite: "Spare your threats, Thunder God." Raiden: "To the Netherrealm with you!" Raphael Infinite: "" Raphael: "" Infinite: "" Raphael: "" Infinite: "" Raphael: "" Red Hood Infinite: "You believe you can defeat me, Red Hood?" Red Hood: "I'm the cure to this sick, sad world!" Infinite: "There is no cure to this plague." Red Hood: "Who the hell are you?" Infinite: "You may call me Infinite... In the brief moments that remain to you..." Red Hood: "Hell no! You're dead meat!" [[The Riddler (Injustice 2 DLC)|'Riddler']] Infinite: "" Riddler: "" Infinite: "" Riddler: "" Infinite: "" Riddler: "" Robin Infinite: "" Robin: "" Infinite: "" Robin: "" Infinite: "" Robin: "" Scarecrow Infinite: "My fear will not be easy to expose." Scarecrow: "Everyone has something to fear." Infinite: "Fear is an illusion, just like your toxin." Scarecrow: "Some say you don't fear anything." Infinite: "Whatever you think I fear is your dying dreams..." Scarecrow: "Tell that to Shadow!" Shadow the Hedgehog Infinite: "You..." Shadow: "Expecting Round 2?" Infinite: "With delight." Shadow: "Look who came back." Infinite: "I will prove to you that I am not weak." Shadow: "This Phantom Ruby in your chest just hides your weakness..." 'Silver the Hedgehog' Infinite: "Look who came back from the dead..." Silver: "You weren't that close to killing me." Infinite: "But this time, you won't be so lucky." Silver: "You won't win this time." Infinite: "How do you plan to win this time?" Silver: "By ripping the Phantom Ruby out of your chest." Sonic the Hedgehog Infinite: "Are you ready to meet your fate?" Sonic: "All ready to take you down." Infinite: "Then let this be your final battle." Sonic: "You think you're gonna win in this one?" Infinite: "I have before and I will again." Sonic: "Not this time." Star Sapphire Infinite: "" Star Sapphire: "" Infinite: "" Star Sapphire: "" Infinite: "" Star Sapphire: "" Stargirl Infinite: "You're far too young to fight me, child." Stargirl: "You're never too young or too old to be a superhero!" Infinite: "Whoever said that quote must be suicidal." Stargirl: "Sonic warned me a lot about you." Infinite: "Like you, he has the right to fear me." Stargirl: "Not me! Not ever!"/"You're a monster! And I'm gonna stop you." Starfire Infinite: "All Tamaranean Troqs shall be obliterated." Starfire: "Not by a murderous menace like you!" Infinite: "Then let this be your final battle." Starfire: "Sonic warned me about you, Infinite." Infinite: "Then you do know your end is here."/"Like you, he has the right to fear me." Starfire: "Please. I fought Trigon and won."/"Give up or get lit up." Sub-Zero Infinite: "Not even your magic can destroy the Phantom Ruby." Sub-Zero: "To think so demonstrates your ignorance." Infinite: "Then let this be your final battle." Sub-Zero: "What are you, dangerous one?" Infinite: "You may call me Infinite... In the brief moments that remain to you..." Sub-Zero: "Or is it the evil sorcerer, Shang Tsung?" Supergirl Infinite: "You will yield to the Phantom Ruby's might, child." Supergirl: "Red jewelry is kinda for old ladies." Infinite: "This creative insult shall be your last." Supergirl: "I won't let Earth die like Krypton." Infinite: "I do not seek to destroy Earth. Only rule." Supergirl: "Okay, General Zod." Supergirl (Red Lantern Corps) Infinite: "No mere Kryptonian can defeat me." Supergirl: "Then I will just feed you off to the Butcher!" Infinite: "You may try, child." Supergirl: "" Infinite: "" Supergirl: "" Superman (One-Earth Regime) Infinite: "No mere Kryptonian can defeat me." Superman: "You're signing a deal with the Devil saying that, Infinite." Infinite: "That accusation should be inverted to you, Kent." Superman: "You leave Earth. Now." Infinite: "Neither you nor your Regime can scare me." Superman: "At least not yet." Superman (Prime-Earth Justice League) Infinite: "No mere Kryptonian can defeat me." Superman: "That's what Steppenwolf said before I repelled him." Infinite: "He was certainly as weak as your Blue Lanterns must be." Superman: "I will fight to protect the multiverse." Infinite: "Why fight now when there is clearly no Hope?" Superman: "There is always Hope. You just don't know it." Swamp Thing Infinite: "You seem to care very much for these mindless plants." Swamp Thing: "The Green will survive." Infinite: "Not for long enough." Swamp Thing: "Why pollute your body?" Infinite: "The Phantom Ruby lands me its power." Swamp Thing: "The Green is stronger." Terra Infinite: "" Terra: "" Infinite: "" Terra: "" Infinite: "" Terra: "" Wildcat Infinite: "" Wildcat: "" Infinite: "" Wildcat: "" Infinite: "" Wildcat: "" Wonder Woman Infinite: "Even the gods shall yield to the Phantom Ruby." Wonder Woman: "A beast like you doesn't scare me." Infinite: "So be it." Wonder Woman: "You'd be wise to surrender." Infinite: "Neither you nor your Regime can scare me." Wonder Woman: "Did I mention I'm an Amazon?" Wager Clash Quotes TBA Multiverse Ending Narrating Quote "I have arrived here unintentionally, due to the presumably-flawless Phantom Ruby's apparent malfunction. Normally, I would leave here, to let this new world rot away without my involvement... But after seeing Brainiac's ship, I knew it could be of some use. After his defeat, I would have alerted Eggman and his forces about his ship and the contents it may contain. But, after the way I outranked that rodent Sonic the Hedgehog on the way Eggman never really did, it became clear for me... that I am the one who truly deserves the Ultimate Power! On his last breaths, Eggman offered his service to me, vowing to become my servant in exchange of sparing his life. *chuckles* Such pitiful words from a foolish scientist. Now... at last... no Resistance... no Regime... no Society... and no Insurgency... shall stand a chance against me... the true ruler of the universe that is... '''Infinite'. (laughs evilly as his laugh echoes)"'' Images Used # Infinite holds Brainiac's decapitated head while standing in front of his destroyed Skull Ship. # Infinite stands before a fallen and dying Dr. Eggman as his Phantom Ruby ignites red light. # Infinite stands over a destroyed Hall of Justice with a blood-painted Batman mask and a ruined burnt Superman cape in his hands as numerous Phantom Ruby replicas of himself are flying around Metropolis. Category:Sonic Characters Category:Injustice Category:DLC Category:Fictional characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Immortality Seekers Category:Power Hungry Category:Swordsmen Category:Video game bosses Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrants Category:Final Bosses Category:Main Antagonists Category:CaptainRustbolt21's ideas Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Characters voiced by Liam O'Brien